Project Summary (Animal Care Core): Central to the accuracy and reliability of any animal study is the caliber and consistency of the animals' husbandry and health monitoring. The importance of these matters is heightened in the context of a service center such as the UC MMPC, which receives mice with a wide variety of genetic and/or nutritional challenges from many different investigators and institutions. Also central to MMPC function and investigator satisfaction is efficient and effective communication of information between LAMS facility personnel at the investigator and Center institutions so as to expedite the transfer of investigators' animals for phenotype analysis in a timely manner. Thus Core B, Animal Care Core, remains a critical part of the UC MMPC, as it has been since the Center's inception in 2001. There are three broad, long-range aims of this Core: Specific Aim 1: To coordinate and facilitate the transfer of animals from investigator's institutions to the University of Cincinnati Laboratory & Animal Medicine Services (LAMS) Department and ultimately the UC MMPC housing area. Specific Aim 2: To communicate with the UC LAMS and veterinary staff to select appropriate quarantine protocols for investigators' mice upon receipt, and to jointly monitor the health and husbandry of the mice during the transition period from arrival to incorporation into the UC MMPC. Specific Aim 3: The Animal Care Core will provide specialized husbandry service prior to delivery of mice to service Cores, as requested by specific investigators or Core Directors. Specific Aim 4: The Animal Care Core will provide breeding and colony husbandry service, including genotyping, if requested by the investigator and approved by the Center Director.